Folle Eternité
by Eli Roze
Summary: T'es descendu du train, j'ai failli m'évanouir." "Je me sens sur le point de perdre les pédales." "Pas de précipitation, juste de l’anticipation." La folie est synonyme de passion. OS. PWP. DMxHP PoV Draco


**Hellow" tout le monde =) J' ai comme qui dirait perdu les esquisse de chapitre de Relfet Obscur alors bon....En attendant, y'a ça qui m'est passé par la tête si le coeur vous en dit. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews .!!!**

**Les persos sont a JKR, ceci est une fiction sur un couple d'hommes, qui font plein de trucs d'homme (surtout sexuels....exclusivement sexuels même), donc âmes sesibles s'abstenir.!! **

* * *

**Folle Eternité**

T'es descendu du train, j'ai failli m'évanouir.

Fallait voir tes cheveux volés comme des fous autour de ton visage. Tes joues rougies me donnaient envie de te renversé sur le quai et de te prendre à même le sol. J'avais l'impression d'entendre ta respiration saccadée alors que tu devais être à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi. Tes yeux pétillaient, ta bouche était entrouverte et moi… je perdais la tête rien qu'en te regardant.

Malgré la foule, je ne voyais que toi. Et même si j'étais loin de toi, je sentais ton odeur comme si j'avais fusionné avec la peau de ton cou. Mes mains tremblaient tellement j'avais envie de te toucher. Pendant quelques minutes j'ai cru que mon cœur faisait plus de bruit que le train qui passait juste devant moi. Il battait tellement vite qu'à un moment je me suis tenu la poitrine, de peur de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tu stoppes ta course et ma main retombe mollement le long de mon flan droit. Après les tremblements, c'est la moiteur qui s'est attaquée à moi. Je suffoquais littéralement rien qu'à ta vue.

Et j'ai cru mourir une multitude de fois en sentant la caresse de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ne sont pas pulpeuses ou pleines. Elles sont minces, sèches et j'adore ça. Tu n'es pas un homme à femmes. Tes muscles ne débordent pas de ta chemise, j'en aperçois tout juste la forme esquissée par l'embrasure de ton col. Tu n'es pas bien grand non plus, mais tu touches ma bouche sans trop de peine.

Mes mains se crispent sur le bas de mon débardeur, tirant et maltraitant le tissu jusqu'à ce que tu les attrapes et les serres entre les tiennes. J'en ai lâché une après un énorme effort, pour placer mes doigts entre tes mèches d'un noir d'encre, les caressant et les emmêlant encore et encore.

Tu te détaches de moi après ce qui m'a semblé être des heures. Et ton sourire une nouvelle fois étreint mon cœur.

Je sais que je dois être écarlate, que mes cheveux blonds doivent ressemblés à un nid de poule et que tu ne dois pas en mener large non plus. Là, tout de suite, pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma place. Tu me serres dans tes bras, pendant que dans ma tête on fait exploser des feux d'artifice. Et ce feu qui me dévore finit par me dévorer de plus en plus bas.

Ton visage enfoui dans mon cou, je te sens sourire et tu effleure doucement ma jugulaire d'un coup de langue mutin. Le frisson qui me parcoure m'aurait fait tomber si je n'avais pas été dans tes bras. Sans un regard, tu sors ta baguette et nous emmènes à la maison.

Tu me jettes dans le canapé et me lances je ne sais quel sort pour me ligoter.

Et doucement, très, très doucement, tu commences à te déshabiller, à enlever ta chemise. J'avale difficilement ma salive, tandis que tu te dévoiles sans pudeur. Tes muscles sont là. Je le sais, je les connais. Ils sont discrets, mais ils me font perdre la tête et malgré le temps, je ne m'en lasse pas.

Encore plus avide de me torturer, tu t'approches de moi et te penches légèrement, frôlant mon oreille sans l'attraper, laissant juste le sillon de ton souffle chaud m'attiser. La boucle de ta ceinture saute pendant que tu remues tes hanches lentement ; et le pantalon s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit mou. Tu enlèves mes entraves mais tu sais, oh oui tu sais, que je ne te dérangerais pas. D'une démarche féline tu te frottes à moi et je me lève, t'accompagnant dans ta danse silencieuse. Je passe mes mains sur tes hanches, te caressant à peine, et tu frissonnes contre moi. Je respire tes cheveux, ton parfum, ta passion. Je me sens sur le point de perdre les pédales. Tu te retournes presque brusquement et happe ma bouche de tes lèvres, torturant, mordant et goûtant partout où tu peux.

Ta fougue m'électrise et je viole ta langue avec la mienne. Je la lèche, la caresse, l'aspire, priant secrètement pour qu'un jour je puisse ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mais tu m'enlèves bien vite ma friandise et je sens tes mains caresser mes tétons dressés à travers le tissu de mon débardeur. Un gémissement impatient m'échappe et pendant que tu m'enlève cet obstacle à notre plaisir, j'attrape tes fesses pour y inscrire la marque de mes paumes.

J'attrape ton menton et t'embrasse à nouveau, te poussant petit à petit vers le mur du salon, contre lequel je nous presse corps contre corps. Ma langue trace des sillons ardents sur ta jugulaire, mes mains jouent avec l'élastique de ton boxer et tes feulements me répondent. Tes mamelons s'érigent sous ma langue et tes mains se débarrassent très vite de mon pantalon, que j'avais momentanément oublié. Je caresse doucement le renflement de ton dernier vêtement et me mets à genoux devant toi.

Toi qui es le seul devant qui je me baisserais. Mon regard ancré dans tes émeraudes, je descends ton boxer. Pas de précipitation, juste de l'anticipation. Je vois dans le vert liquide que tu es impatient, que chaque seconde qui sépare ma langue de ton gland rougi est une torture pour toi.

Mais je veux t'apprécier comme tu le mérites. Je veux que tu saches, rien qu'en ayant ton sexe dans ma bouche que tu es tout, que tu es le seul et que ce que tu lis dans mes gestes et dans mes regards est plus que de l'amour. Alors tout doucement, je fais glisser ma langue contre la fente qui déborde déjà de ton plaisir, tandis que ma main droite s'est placée tout naturellement contre tes bourses qui subissent elles aussi le témoignage de mes sentiments. Je remonte le long de ta hampe dans un mouvement rapide et un profond gémissement s'échappe du fond de ta gorge. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ton visage rougi par l'excitation et je me sens vibrer dans mon propre sous-vêtement en voyant ton regard voilé et perdu déjà si loin que j'ai peur de ne plus te voir revenir.

Je t'englobe donc d'un coup dans ma bouche et c'est un cri qui sort de ta bouche. Ma langue fais le tour de ton sexe, retraçant chaque veine saillante, parcourant chaque millimètre carré qu'il m'est possible d'atteindre. Tes soupirs me donnent chaud, ma main gauche caresse l'intérieur de tes cuisses et tes yeux se s'accrochent aux miens. Ta main s'agrippe à mes cheveux, serrant convulsivement quand je passe à des endroits particulièrement sensibles. J'accélère la cadence, te sentant presque au bord, mais tu me forces à arrêter.

« Je…Je te veux….là….

Je me jette sur tes lèvres avant de définitivement me perdre dans ta chaleur, puis j'introduis un doigt entre nos langues humides qui s'enlacent encore. Tu te dégages de mes lèvres, fais tomber mon boxer près du tien et attrapes ma main. Je suis hypnotisé par ta langue passant et repassant sur chaque doigt, et tu te tournes en relevant les hanches et laissant sous mes yeux l'entrée brûlante qui m'enverra au ciel. Après quelques baisers sur tes épaules, je fais pénétrer un doigt et commence à le mouvoir en toi. Tu remues des hanches presque immédiatement, avide de t'habituer plus vite pour enfin m'accueillir en toi.

- Harry….je m'entends murmurer près de ton oreille.

Tu tournes la tête vers moi et me lèches la commissure des lèvres tandis qu'un autre doigt fait son chemin en toi. Puis soudain, un cri. Et un autre. Et je suis émerveillé de la puissance que ta voix cristalline met à me faire trembler juste parce qu'elle s'exprime.

- Hmphhh….Han….Viens….

J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais je capitule lorsque je t'entends me supplier d'un « prends-moi » languissant. Je me saisis de mon sexe que j'enduis de ton humidité et me présente à ton entrée. Et alors que je m'apprête à faire une entrée douce et lente, tu t'empales dessus, m'arrachant un cri de surprise de plaisir. Ta main se crispe sur la mienne qui caresse ton aine et tu la conduis vers ton érection que je m'empresse de contenter. Très vite, tes gémissements reviennent et tu remues autour de moi. Je m'élance d'abord prudemment et tes soupirs bien que douloureux prennent au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce en toi un ton un peu plus alangui.

Tes soupirs se mêlent aux miens et le salon s'emplit de nos voix. Je bouge en toi passionnément et tes mains s'accrochent aux miennes.

- Han…Ahh Draco….Plus…Plus…

Je retrace les courbes de ton dos et dessine sur ton épaule avec ma langue. J'accélère légèrement et ton visage se tourne vers moi, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Nos lèvres se trouvent, nos doigts s'enlacent et tu te cambres davantage en me demandant d'y aller plus fort. Ce que je m'empresse de faire en m'accrochant à tes hanches. Mes grognements deviennent bestiaux et je ne retiens même plus mes cris, tout comme tes cordes vocales qui semblent s'en donner à cœur joie. Mon ventre claque contre tes fesses, et tu auras sûrement de nouveaux bleus à ajouter à ceux que je caresse en ce moment. Et alors que je te sens partir, mon esprit s'envole, tes chairs se resserrant autour de moi.

Tu trembles contre moi et je ne serais pas capable de te porter, déjà que j'ai moi-même du mal à rester debout. Doucement je nous fais glisser contre le mur et me retire, pour que tu puisses te retourner et me noyer dans la chaleur tes bras.

L'horloge murale sonne et je t'embrasse comme un fou.

Je resserre mes bras autour de toi, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu tournes un regard comblé vers moi ; un deuxième coup à l'horloge.

Puis plus rien, comme si le temps c'était arrêté sur mes yeux orageux plongés dans ton regard émeraude, immortalisant la folie qui s'est emparée de nous.

* * *

**Review....? n.n**


End file.
